Our Boy
by AngelFallen96
Summary: It's just a rainy night, and neither of our Red Boys can sleep. Just a cute moment between father and son. Just a sneak peek of what's to come in Growing Up Is Hard, the upcoming sequel to Coming of Age. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks to a certain reviewer, I made a "small" edit. It was funny, and you got your point across. Thank you.
1. Our Boy

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Our Boy

 _Brick wasn't sure of where he was. There was a darkness that surrounded him, swallowing up all sound and light. It was just like when he and his brothers were first destroyed. He and his brothers floated in darkness until the heard the beginnings of effeminate laughter._

 _"No. This isn't real."_

 _"Oh, isn't it?" said a voice that brick hoped to never hear again._

 _Spinning around in search of he who should be dead, Brick was ready to heave a sigh of relief, when he felt claws slither against his skin. Before he could move, arms encircled him, holding him in an unbreakable bind._

 _"Did you think you could ever be rid of me?"_

 _"We are rid of you!" Brick declared. "I defeated you myself."_

 _That demonic chuckle sounded in his ears and it rose the hair on the back of his neck. "Yes, but do you think your troubles are over simply because I'm no longer here."_

 _Brick inhaled deeply. "This isn't real. You are dead. I'm at home with Blossom, with our son."_

 _"Your son." H.I.M laughed in his ear as he spun them around. "Will be mine." The demon then spun Brick around, only to be impaled by a dagger._

 _Red eyes traveled up the arm to the face of his murderer. For a moment, he thought he was looking at his own reflection, but then his own eyes widened as he took in the feature that he'd seen in one other face—Blossom's. But the eyes were red, and the person holding the dagger was clearly a boy. So who could it—_

 _"No." Brick tried to shake his head, but it was held firm by claws._

 _"Yes."_

 _"No!" Brick gasped. "This isn't real."_

 _The dagger was yanked from Brick's abdomen, letting blood spill. He was released by H.I.M to fall into the arms of his killer. He was caught and gently brought to his knees._

 _"I'm sorry it had to be this way…Dad."_

Brick woke with a gasp and sweat dripping down his body. It was raining outside, and the thunder was crashing loudly.

 _No wonder, I'm having crazy dreams._ With fire being his power, the rain didn't agree with him. Looking to his left, he noticed that Blossom was still sound asleep. Brick couldn't help but smile at her. Ice was just another form of water, so of course she'd be sleeping soundly beside him. He leaned over her and placed a kiss to her temple. There was a spark of warmth to it and he trailed his hand over the length of her body. His hand had just cupped her swollen breast, when soft cries reaches his ears.

"Great timing, Fireball." Brick reached a hand down and patted Blossom's behind, before carefully getting out of bed. She sighed and rolled over, but otherwise remained asleep.

Leaving their room, Brick walked the dark hallway to the room at the end of the hall. He listened again outside the door, before he heard a soft whimper. Opening the door, he looked around the room adorned in red, black, and white, before settling on the crib. Walking towards it, he looked over the bars and smiled gently at the small bundle within.

The youngest of the Rowdy Ruff Boys noticed his daddy and raised his feeble arms, reaching for daddy. His cries grew in volume when he wasn't picked up like he wanted to be.

"All right. All right, Fireball. I have you." Brick reached into the crib and picked up the small bundle that made such a big change in his life. "You can't sleep either can you, son?"

The crying lessened once the four-month-old baby was in the warm embrace of his daddy. The thunder crashed loudly outside the window and caused the young boy to cry louder.

Brick rocked him gently in his arm, using his inner fire to warm the boy and his fire. This was the first rain since his son had been born and the effects it had in his powers were stronger than ever. Brick remembered the first time he felt the draining effects of the rain. He remembered being groggy and unable to be coherent enough to tell Mojo what was wrong. At eighteen, the effects hardly bothered him aside from a minor headache and distasteful dreams.

"I couldn't sleep either little man." Brick murmured as he sat in the rocking chair, Blossom insisted they buy for the room. "I had a nasty dream."

Brick looked down at the baby with a face full of drying tears. He wiped the remaining tears from his dark pink eyes and stroked his fiery red hair. He then moved his pacifier hanging from the puppy clip on his shirt to his mouth. His son looked up at him with wide eyes and reached for the loose strand of hair that had fell in his sights. When he got it in his grasp, he yanked as much as his strength would allow.

The action wasn't painful, but it didn't stop Brick from pulling a face. He stuck his tongue out and closed one of his eyes. When his son giggled around his pacifier, he yanked again waiting to see another face be made. This continued for a good five minutes, until one particular yank actually hurt Brick.

"Ow, ow." Brick tugged his hair back and out of reach of the little fireball. "You're strong. My fire and your mother's heart, you little fireball."

The smile that tugged at his lips fell as the dream he had come back to mind. His son mumbled around his pacifier more awake than he should be at the late, or early hour.

"You have your mother's heart. Thank god for that, because I know you won't ever fall prey to H.I.M." Brick then lifted his son above his head and gave him a gentle sway. "That and your daddy beat the mean ole lobster man." He blew raspberries into his stomach making the infant burst into a fit of giggles. Brick also caught a whiff of pee and brought his son down into his arms.

"You need a diaper change, little man." Standing up, Brick walked over to the changing table and with a careful hand began to unsnap his onesie. Brick made sure he was at the ready with another diaper, as he learned quickly that his son was a great shot. It put him off diaper duty, but Blossom was quick to remind him that as father his struggle of bringing their boy into the world was less than hers. Nine months of carrying exempted her from sixty, maybe if she was having a bad day sixty-five percent of the diaper changing.

Brick cleaned him quickly and replaced the dirty diaper with a clean one. After refastening his clothes, he took him into his arms and left his room to go sit on the couch of their living room. He set his son on his chest and warmed his body to a soothing temperature that would put his son back to sleep.

The ran continued to pelt down and when the lightening flashed and a crack of thunder sounded, the little Rowdy Ruff Boy whimpered against Brick's chest.

"Hey, it's okay B—."

"Brick. Is he awake?" Blossom walked into the living room of their small apartment and sat on the couch beside Brick.

"Yeah, I'm trying to lull him back to sleep now." Brick answered. "The rain woke him up. Can't say I blame him. I hate it when it rains."

"I love it."

Brick chuckled before looking back at Blossom. "It's our fire. The rain makes it weaker."

"I didn't know that." Blossom mused aloud. "Is that why you're up too?"

The terrifying images that held no real threat other than one sleepless night passed in his mind. Brick shook his head and gently patted their miracle's bottom. "I heard him crying."

Blossom rubbed a hand over their son's back and smiled when he raised his head to look at her. Brick urged him to rest his head against his chest and warmed his body with an exhale of heat over him. He sighed and relaxed into his father's chest. It took but ten minutes for him to fall asleep. Blossom stroked her fingers over his head. Brick stood up with him in arm, Blossom following close behind them.

The two walked down the hall with Brick intending to place their son back in his room when Blossom gripped his shirt. "Wait."

"What?"

"Let him sleep in our room tonight."

Brick considered it for a moment, before shrugged and following Blossom back into their room. Blossom sat down and took their slumbering fireball as Brick got settled into bed. She then laid him between them and laid on her side. Taking one of his hands, she placed a gentle kiss to it and rubbed it gently between her hands.

"I'm so glad he's here." Blossom gushed. "Nine months and almost twenty hours of labor was all it took."

"Don't forget the sex we had that induced your contractions." Brick smirked at her over their baby.

"Brick!" Blossom whispered with a glance between them.

Brick rolled his eyes. "He's asleep, and even if he wasn't. He's not going to know what sex is."

"Doesn't matter. Keep a censor on that mouth of yours around B—."

Maybe you should reserve that demand for Butch. He's more foulmouthed than I am." Brick cut her off.

Blossom grumbled, but turned her eyes back to her baby. "You know, I can't believe we made this."

A wistful expression came across Brick's fac as he stared down at his son and the girl of his dreams. "Yeah. He's perfect."

Blossom chuckled and reached over to take Brick's hand in her own. "Are you saying that because he has penis?"

Despite himself, Brick laughed and shook his head. "No, despite him getting his big dick—penis from me. I'm saying it's because he's _your_ boy."

"Our boy."

"Yeah. Our boy."

* * *

 **Happy Holidays, my beloved readers. Here's a little bit into the life of Brick, Blossom, and B-I mean, Little Baby Red. Sorry, about not revealing his name yet. We're just going to have to wait until Growing Up Is Hard. I hope you all enjoyed this little slice of life.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Family Outing

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Family Outing

"Blossom, leave him alone. He's fine." Brick commented as he saw Blossom reach for their son for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. He'd just learned to crawl at seven months and he was determined to explore. Brick was fine with him exploring, as long as he was within eyesight. Blossom was more comfortable with him in arm's reach.

At the moment, the small family was at the park, enjoying the first of many sunny days to appear after the passing of winter. Blossom was trying to keep their son on the blanket in the shade, but the young baby wanted nothing more than to venture off its edge into the grassy unknown. When his mother pulled him from the edge for the eleventh time, he let out a frustrated cry and his body began to heat from his inner fire.

"Brick, he's starting to burn up again." Blossom said as she used her ice powers to try and cool him down.

"Well, you've made him mad. He only gets that way when he's mad." Brick said, taking him from her. Brick set him on the blanket and the boy was immediately off to the edge of the blanket. He held onto Blossom to prevent her from going after the little boy, who was curious about the prickly green stuff under the blanket.

Reaching out he gripped the grass in his chubby hand, marveling at the prickly texture. He laughed as he reached for more and began pulling at it in fistfuls. His laughter grew the more he played. His parents watched him as he entertained himself with his new discovery.

"See, he's fine." Brick reassured her. "A little grass won't hurt him."

Despite Brick's words, Blossom couldn't stop the worry that welled within her. Every time their son breathed, moved, laughed, slept, woke up, she thanked God that he was still there. Granted, he lived much longer than Bunny did, she wasn't sure if that could change. She worried at any moment that she might lose him.

Brick looked away from their son to see the worry etched deeply into Blossom's face. "Hey. He's all right."

"I know he is, but—."

"Blossom." Brick waited until he had her attention, placing his finger under her chin to hold her gaze with his own. "He's all right. He's a Rowdy Ruff Boy. Made of stronger stuff."

The nervous mother worried her bottom lip, before turning back to their son. Their son who was no longer on the blanket and crawling away faster than a baby should've been able. The grass no longer held his attention as he chased after a green frog that had hopped in front of him. His giggles were the only thing that gave his parents any direction of where he was going.

"Hey Fireball, where you going?" Brick called after him following him at a leisurely pace. Blossom wanted to rush to grab her baby, but Brick held tightly to her hand as they walked after him.

"Brick!"

"We're right here if he needs us." Brick said. "We've got to let him toughen up somehow."

"He's a baby."

"He's a boy. Let him get a little dirty." Brick joked, just in time to see his son fall face first into a muddy puddle.

The frog the miniature Rowdy Ruff Boy had been chasing turned and then hopped onto the baby's red head. When he sat up the frog jumped down and disappeared into the relative safety of the green blades of grass. Not in the least but happy about losing the one-sided game he was playing, big fat tears formed in his eyes and his bottom lip trembled. When he began to cry, Blossom shot Brick an irritated glare as she released his hand.

Bending down, she scooped up her baby as he cried into her chest. Blossom used her fingers to wipe the mud from his cheeks. As he cried, his skin heated up and Blossom used her ice powers to cool and calm him down. "This is just great, Brick. He's muddy and upset now."

Brick winced as his son's cries grew louder with his indignation. "He'll be—." Brick stopped when he really looked at his son and the mud and tears mixed as it ran down his face.

A flashback of being in some Godforsaken pocket of hell with his brothers ran through his mind, along with the purging of H.I.M's essence for almost a week. Seeing his son covered in mud sent a chill down his spine.

"Don't say fine." She snapped at him as she walked passed him toward the blanket where a diaper bag with wet wipes waited. Easing down she held her son with one hand while she searched with the other. Brick helped her find the wipes and took their son into his arms as Blossom proceeded to clean his face. "We'll have to give him a thorough bath when we get home."

When his face was clear, she smiled and leaned over to kiss her baby. His crying had stemmed, and he reached for his mother's hair. She smoothed his spiky red hair from his face and kissed him again. She then looked down at his outfit and sighed.

"Throw that in the wash once we get home." She looked up at Brick's solemn face. "Brick? What is it?"

The young father flicked some mud from behind his son's ear. "Nothing."

"Brick."

When he exhaled a thin cloud of smoke, Blossom groaned and waved a hand around to dispel the cloud. "No smoking up around the baby."

"Sorry. It's just…seeing him covered in mud, just brought some…things I'd rather forget." Brick said as he held his son tighter. The boy had started blowing bubbles to entertain himself as he was rocked on his father's lap.

Blossom knew probably had something to do with H.I.M; it was only whenever Brick thought about his "parents" that he got so quiet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Brick shook his head as he lifted his son to his face and blew a raspberry into his cheeks. When the boy in his arms giggled and kicked his dirty little legs, Brick smiled up at him. "Nah, I just want to enjoy the day with this little mudball and his mommy." He then set his son down into his lap and pulled the cap off his head. He set it onto his son's head and laughed as the little boy reached to pull it off. "Come on, fireball. You have to wear a cap like daddy."

"Maybe he doesn't like hats." Blossom mused teasingly.

Brick gave her a mock frown, before placing his hat on his head again. "No, you just haven't found the way you like to wear it yet. Haven't you?"

The little boy didn't understand anything his parents were saying. All he knew was that he liked the new game that his daddy was playing with him while his mommy laughed beside them. His innocent giggles filled the air as he finally got to play.


	3. Luv You

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Luv You

Brick knocked on the door of the Utonium home. He'd gotten off from his architecture internship early today and had extra time on his hands. He honestly just believed his super forgot today was Valentine's Day and didn't get anything for his old lady. Brick had to laugh at that, because he certainly didn't forget. In fact, he preordered his gift and had it delivered to the Utonium home so as not to ruin the surprise. But that wasn't the only reason he was there.

The doorknob twisted before the door shook from someone trying to open it. Then there was a bit of scuffling that Brick had come all to familiar with and before he could shout the door came open with a cracking and splintering of the doorjamb.

"Oh damn it." He mumbled hoping that the little person at the door didn't hear his low utterance. About last month he dropped an F-bomb in front of Blossom, courtesy of his potty mouthed uncle. There was no sympathy from anyone, least of all his wife when he had his ass chewed out for that little stunt. Speaking of stunts, he looked say his toddler hanging from the doorknob with a large smile on his face.

"Daddy!" he shakily floated up into his dad's arms and hugged him tight. "You here."

"Yeah." He said stepping into the house and closing the door as best he could. His son's powers hadn't exactly come in all at one. His inner fire was there, but he'd thankfully had yet to make a spark. His flight was the most recent, all he managed was to float up to his parents' arms and shakily at best. His strength had just started to show after his second birthday and he had no idea of how to use that strength. The Utonium door was not the first that he's broken. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Make Vamtime's." he answered.

"Valentines? Who told you about Valentine's Day?" Brick asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw his package had been delivered. Blossom was going to love this.

"Pawpaw Toonum. I make Vamtime for ebeebody?" he told him.

"Everybody?" he asked.

Pushing his butt out, he made his daddy put him down and he ran to the dining room where he was working. "Ya, Pawpaw Toonum was hepping me."

"Yeah, where is the professor?" That man should know better than anyone that a superpowered toddler needed near constant super vision.

"Pawpaw Toonum in lab." He said as he climbed onto the seat and gathered his cards from the mess of arts and crafts on the table. "Vamtime for ebeebody. Here Daddy. You and Mommy."

Brick took the card that had a scribbling of him and Blossom on the front. He could tell the which one was him by the sideways tail that was supposed to be the bill of his hat coming from the side of his head. Blossom had a flower on her head. "Thank you, buddy. I love it. Mommy is going to love it to." Brick leaned over and pressed a kiss to his son's red head. "Who else did you make one for?"

"An Bubba. An Bucup. Unca Boo. Unca Butt." Brick still found it funny how his son pronounced his aunts' and uncles' names—particularly Butch. _Unca Butt_ , would never get old. "Pawpaw Toonum. And Grampy Jojo."

Now that last one was a surprise to Brick. "You made a card for Grampy Jojo?"

"Uh-huh." The boy then pulled the card for Mojo out of the stack and held it to his daddy. The card was on purple construction paper with the young Ruff version of Mojo with large swirls that were supposed to be Mojo's helmet. Brick had to admit the smiling grumpy expression of Mojo was spot on.

"I found it!" The professor voice came into the room holding a bottle of glitter glue. "I think your aunts will really like this B—Brick! You're here early."

"Yeah, I am. Your grandson let me in." He said gesturing with his chin to the door.

Hearing that made the professor blanche as he went to the front of the house to inspect the damage himself. His groan of frustration was heard, and it pulled some laughter from Brick.

"You know better than to leave him by himself." Brick called out, before turning back to his son. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Ya Daddy." He got off the chair he was standing on and went to grab his things from the living room. Once he got his jacket and cap on, he grabbed his backpack and put his cards inside. "Can we go to Ans' and Uncas' house?"

Brick was carrying the white box in his hands as he looked to his son. "Not today. Your aunts and uncles have plans today."

"But…my vantimes." He said wilting a little at not getting the chance to see his family.

Not wanting his son to be too disappointed he quickly thought of an amendment to his previous statement. "You want to help me surprise Mommy?"

It was mostly the words "surprise" and "Mommy" that caught the Fireball's attention and he immediately perked up and nodded his head.

"I thought so. Say goodbye to the professor." Brick told him as the two made their way to the front door.

The professor shook his head at the sight of the door. The little Ruff hugged the leg of his grandfather. "Bye-bye, Pawpaw."

Petting his head, the professor sighed and kneeled so he could hug the little boy. "Bye-bye, Lump."

"Lump? What do?" he asked, knowing he was only called that when he did something wrong.

His grandfather then turned him to the door and showed him the damage. "Next time, let Pawpaw open the door. We don't know your strength yet."

Seeing the damage, the little boy pouted and then grabbed onto his daddy's pant leg. "Sowwy, Pawpaw."

"Why don't you give Pawpaw your Valentine before we go?" Brick suggested.

He shook his head in the negative, skin heating with his embarrassment. Brick made him look up with a hand to the top of his head. The stern look he was given made the little boy pout as he opened his bag and searched for the valentine he made. When he handed it to his pawpaw, he looked down and folded his arms over his backpack. The professor smiled and held the valentine to his heart. "Thank you. I love it. I also love you."

It was reluctant, but the little boy mumbled out "Luv you" before Brick ushered them to the car. Blossom convinced him to trade in his sports car for something more practical for their lifestyle and his work, so he now rode in a red GMC pickup. After setting Blossom's gift in the passenger seat, he turned to help his son into his booster in the second row. Once he was strapped in the two of them made their way across the city home. While looking out the window, the super toddler noticed the volcano tower. Reaching for his bag, he pulled out Mojo's valentine and looked up.

"Daddy, go see Grampy Jojo? I vamtime for him." He said while turning his eyes back to the volcano.

"I thought you wanted to help me with Mommy's surprise?" Brick asked hoping to distract him.

"Grampy Jojo busy too?"

"No…" Brick hesitated. While things weren't particularly better, they weren't worse either. Mojo slowly got used to the idea of having a grandson, but didn't make much of an effort to get to know him like the professor did. If he heard something about the youngest Rowdy Ruff Boy, he took interest but that was it. In fact, he only saw the boy a handful of times in the last two years.

"Then we go?" The boy asked hopefully.

Brick glanced in the rearview mirror at his son, whose innocent face knew nothing of the rough history between his parents and simian grandfather. He just knew he had a lot of people who loved him and was loved in return. Not wanting to disappoint his son a second time in one day, he make the quick decision to drive to the volcano tower. He just hoped he didn't regret it.

* * *

Mojo was tinkering with an old robot when he heard the doorbell ring. The screen dropped down and he saw his eldest son standing there looking anywhere but at the camera on his face. "I know you're home. Just open the door."

With a sigh, Mojo removed his googles and started to make his way toward the front door, wondering what Brick wanted. It was very rare that his eldest son came to see him for any reason, today's holiday not being reason enough. When the door opened, he was surprised to have a purple sheet of paper thrust into his face. "Happy Vamtime's Grampy Jojo."

"He really wanted to give it to you." Brick said as an explanation.

Mojo took the purple card and tried not to grimace at the grotesque scribbling that was meant to him. Still something must've shown on his face, because he heard the soft voice of his son's offspring asking him if he liked it.

"It's…unique." That was as polite as he could put it without hurting the boy's feeling.

Brick didn't say anything, but a thin trail of smoke left his nose. He knew Mojo well enough to know that he was snubbing his son's thoughtful and unconditionally given gift.

"I like it." He quickly said before turning to the miniature replica of Brick. "Thank you."

The boy beamed as he looked between his daddy and grampy.

"We've got to go now." Brick said picking up his son, so he could jump down the stairs of the tower. When his son started to protest he quickly reminded him of the surprise for Blossom.

"Okay. Bye-bye Grampy Jojo." He waved, before squealing with delight as he and Brick swiftly descended from the volcano tower.

Mojo waved belatedly and stepped back into his house. He glanced back at the card and opened it, only to be greeted with a large heart done in red and the words "Happy Vamtime's Day. Luv you Grampy Jojo." The former villain wasn't sure how to take these little gestures from his clueless grandson. It was so different from how he knew love to be. The professor grew to love him over time after having no choice but the take care of him. He and his sons just gradually fell into a comfortable family home resulting in the shared affection for each other. Neither one was the case for bright light of a child that was Brick's son. The boy simply cared for Mojo because Mojo was his family. In his mind there was no difference between him and the rest of his family, despite the obvious.

Looking over the card again, Mojo couldn't help the warmth that crept its way into his chest.

* * *

"I hope it's important, Brick." Boomer said from his side of the phone call. "I'm cooking dinner right now."

"Yeah, I'm kind of busy too." Butch said as the sounds of shuffling could be head from his end of the call.

"Unca Boo! Unca Butt! Happy Vamtime's Day! Luv you!" The toddler's voice said through the phone to his uncles who were rendered speechless.

Brick couldn't help but laugh at his brothers. "He made Valentines for everyone and was upset he couldn't come over to give them to you. I told him it was okay to call."

Boomer joined the laughter before responding in kind to his nephew. "Thank you, Ruff man. I love you too."

"I'll be sure to kiss Auntie Buttercup for you, little man." Butch answered from his end. "I'm sure she'll like it."

Brick scoffed. "You'd kiss your wife for less, Butt." Boomer laughed on his end. He too found it funny that their nephew's closest rendition of Butch's name was Butt. It was funny the first time he said it, and it was more than funny now.

"Butt, I may be, but you guys are the as—!"

"Butch!" Brick cut off knowing his son would definitely repeat the word at the least convenient time.

"A-holes. You guys are real a-holes." Butch amended his typically potty mouth tongue. "Tell the mama bear I said hi. I've got to get back to setting up."

"Where are you taking her this year?" Boomer asked.

"Greece." Butch said proudly. "We're going to fly first class tomorrow."

"Have fun." Boomer said right before their brother hung up. The two stayed silent on the phone before Boomer blew out a breath. "I can't believe they're still married."

"I can't believe you're still not." Brick commented.

"You're not either." His youngest brother retorted. "You live with her and have a child together, what's holding you back."

"When I do ask her, I want it to be without a doubt that it's because I love her not because we have a child together." Brick informed him, the same way he'd done the past two years. "Why haven't you asked Bubbles?"

"We don't even live together full time." Boomer said.

"She spends practically every night at your place, doesn't she?"

"Yeah—oh fuck!"

"Fudge! Fudge monkeys with sprinkles and ice cream!" Brick quickly said to coverup his brother's slip of the tongue. "Boomer!"

"Sorry, look, I got to go. This is a really delicate recipe I'm doing."

The phone ended and sighed. Out of all his brothers, Boomer was the one he never thought would be so afraid to commit. He wondered if their hiccup during freshman year had anything to do with their current reservations. For now he wouldn't think on it. Instead he was going to help his son help him prepare the surprise he had for Blossom.

* * *

A quiet bath, a hot meal, and maybe a movie with her boys was all Blossom wanted after today. As part of her study for her teacher's license, she was participating at a local elementary school. Funnily enough It was Pokey Oaks, her own elementary alma mater. Miss Keane had grown from being just a teacher to being a principal and was more than happy to help Blossom fulfil her dreams. While she could get her the work, it didn't necessarily mean it would be easy. Each week she spent time with a particular grade level and found herself having to make adjustments on the fly. No one grade was the same as she quickly learned. It was hard to manage her class to day when the teacher stepped out, as everyone was focused on the passing around of Valentine's cards and the like. Girls were gushing over which boys gave them which card, while the boys were bore worried about the candy they received. She certainly didn't remember her fourth grade years being like this.

As she walked up to her apartment she yawned and couldn't help but feel more tired than ever. When the door opened, she was met with a dark space that was light up by candles that her son lit up by rubbing his fingers together over the wick. Brick supervised by keeping a secure hand on the little Fireball. "Good job buddy."

He beamed before facing his Mommy and wiggling to get down. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Once he was set down, he ran with a suddenly burst of super speed into her legs, with enough force to almost knock her down. "Happy Vamtime's day." After the hug he stepped back and held up the card he made for both his parents. "Luv you, Mommy!"

The gesture was just so sweet that Blossom couldn't help but pick her son up and kiss him all over his face and neck, getting a handful of giggles in return. "You are the sweetest little boy in the world. I love you so much, baby."

"I helped Daddy." He announced happy to have made his mommy happy.

"Did you?"

"Uh-huh. I light candle. Keep teddy bear safe."

"Teddy bear?" Blossom looked over her baby's head to see Brick with a bear in his arms. A black bear with red blush in its cheeks and a red bowtie full of hearts and kisses. It was an adorable little thing, but what really caught her attention was the giant box on the table. "What's this?"

"Surprise." Her two-year-old said. "Daddy no show me. Say I tell Mommy."

Brick chuckled as his son proved his point be telling her, that even he didn't know what the surprise was. When Blossom was close enough, he took their son from her arms and watched as she began to unwrap the box. The silky red ribbon was pulled away and set aside before she eased the lid of the box. The first thing she registered was the smell. It was decadent and heady in its aroma and filled the whole room. Blossom inhaled the smell of roses deeply, savoring the scent. She then completely removed the lid and was graced with the sight of thirty-six pristinely kept red roses. On top of them was a single card with her name written on top. Plucking it front its place, Blossom flipped it open and read the note aloud.

 ** _We'll know when the time is right._**

Pink eyes widened as they flicked up to red, silently asking the question she dare not voice aloud. When all Brick did was nod, she dropped the card and stepped around the table to crush him and their son in a hug. She then pulled back and kissed Brick deeply before hearing the protests of their toddler.

"Why you cry Mommy? You no like?" He asked suddenly worried that something was wrong.

"No, baby. Mommy likes it a lot. It's perfect."

Smiling a smile that he inherited from his father, he turned back to his Daddy with his chest puffed out. He was certainly pleased with himself for helping make Vamtime's Day a happy day. Afterward he gave his mommy the card he made and the three of them sat down for dinner. Once done, they watched a movie together, his Mommy falling asleep before anyone else. His Daddy fell asleep not soon after with the fireball between them. The happy family slept peacefully surrounded by love and with a promise for nothing but more of it to come.

* * *

 **My apologies my loves. I just looked over the chapter I posted and had to repost it do to the first half of it missing. The only reason I can think of as to why that happened is because I posted at three am and was half asleep. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I just really wanted to get the story out to you all on the day that I promised I would. Even still I love you all, and hope you liked this reedited glance into the future. Also, there was a bit of a clue to Baby Red's name in here. If you can guess that the clue, I' just might let you know what the baby's name is before his birth in the next chapter.**

 **Until Next Time**


End file.
